Penderitaan Yang Sama
by nemuri-panda
Summary: Pergi. Benarkah barusan Sakura memberimu ijin untuk pergi? Tahukah ia apa yang terjadi kalau kau benar-benar pergi? Sebelum mengakhiri aksimu, kau simpan sebuah senyuman. Haruno Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. -my first SasuSaku Fict! RnR please?-


**Ayako Minatsuki**

proudly present a SasuSaku Fiction

**Penderitaan Yang Sama**

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair:

**Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

**Warning**:

AU, OOC, Typo(s)

don't like don't read.

**A/N:**

fict pertama Aya untuk SasuSaku.

Aya udah berusaha agar gak OOC, semoga fans SasuSaku

ga marah sama Aya.

okay, hope you enjoy :]

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

_**Rantai kebencian sudah dimulai.**_

_**Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti dalam sejarah.**_

_**Bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang tak akan pernah saling memahami.**_

_**Dunia shinobi dikendalikan oleh**_

_**Kebencian.**_

[Pain, Naruto 443 ; Pertemuan]

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

"Kenapa?" Ia menatapmu penuh tanya. Sedetik kemudian matamu tertumbuk pada buliran air yang mengalir mantap dari sudut matanya. Kau ingin menghapus air mata itu, mengatakan ratusan untaian kata indah agar ia berhenti menangis. Satu hal yang ada dalam kamusmu, tidak ada wanita yang boleh meneteskan air mata dihadapanmu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya. Tangisnya semakin deras. Ingin kau rengkuh tubuh rapuhnya, membisikkan kalau semua yang ia dengar itu bohong. Tapi kau urungkan niatmu. Egomu lebih kuat dibandingkan cintamu. Ya, kau mencintai gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kau menatapnya sebentar.

"Sakura.." suaramu dingin. "Jangan pedulikan aku," lanjutmu. Meskipun ekspresimu datar, tapi bisa kau rasakan hatimu tersayat. Bukan itu kata yang ingin kau ucapkan. Kau ingin menjambak rambut ravenmu sekuat tenaga, biar semua rambut indahmu lepas hingga kau botak. Karena dengan cara itu kau akan merasa lebih baik. Sekali lagi egomu menang. Kau sunggingkan senyuman mautmu. Simpul, tipis tapi mengundang rasa penasaran setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau bohong Sasuke!" ia berteriak dalam tangisnya. Kini gadis itu terduduk di atas tanah.

Kau begitu ingin membantu gadis itu berdiri, memeluknya dengan erat tapi otakmu berkata lain. Sejenak kau tatapi angin musim semi yang menyapukan rambut gadis itu. Helai demi helai rambutnya melayang-layang. Sesekali kau dengar suara sesenggukannya.

Kau jahat.

Dua kata yang hari ini kau akui sebagai pribadimu.

Ya, kau memang jahat.

"Aku harus pergi," suaramu sinis. Kau tatap puncak kepala gadis itu. Berharap ia akan bangkit lalu memohon padamu agar kau tetap tinggal. Namun kau salah. Gadis itu memang masih menangis. Tapi ia tak berkata apapun lagi. Tak lagi menyuarakan nama agungmu dengan suara halusnya. Tak lagi bersikukuh memohonmu untuk tidak pergi. Hanya suara tangisnya yang mengiringi tiap langkahmu.

Kau kecewa. Lalu untuk apa semua yang pernah terjadi diantara kalian kalau kau pergi meninggalkan lubang menganga dihati gadis yang begitu kau cintai? Demi balas dendamkah semua ini? Dimana kau sembunyikan hatimu? Kenapa diotakmu hanya ada cara-cara untuk balas dendam?

Haruno Sakura.

Kau ulang nama itu dalam otakmu. Haruno Sakura. Nama yang indah. Kau setuju kalau nama itu sangat sesuai untuk gadismu. Gadis yang sudah kau pacari selama tiga tahun. Gadis dari keluarga bangsawan yang kau dekati, kau buat tergila-gila pada pesonamu, dan satu-satunya gadis yang membuatmu tahu apa itu 'cinta'.

"Cih!"

Kau berhenti melangkah. Mencengkram erat pegangan kopermu hingga tanpa kau sadari buku-buku jemarimu terluka. Mereka berdarah.

"Kau lemah! Karena itu aku tak butuh kau lagi," suaramu lantang. Kau tahu dengan begini gadis itu akan sangat membencimu. Sangat benci. Dan tak perlu naif, itulah yang kau harapkan meski disisi lain kau masih diam-diam berdoa agar ia menahanmu.

"Maka pergilah!"

Kau tersentak. Genggaman eratmu lepas. Seiring dengan itu maka kopermu pun jatuh ke tanah tanpa bisa kau selamatkan. Ya, kau kaget.

"Hn," balasmu.

Kau raih koper malang itu. Dengan cepat melangkah menyusuri jalan yang akan membawamu menuju tujuanmu. Satu yang ada dalam pikiranmu, gadis tadi bukan Sakura. Bukan. Dengan munafiknya, kau tuduh gadis itu tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kau anggap gadis itu mempermainkanmu. Hanya karena ia menyuruhmu pergi. Hey, Uchiha.. Bukankah kau yang mau pergi? Bahkan setelah ia meronta-ronta agar kau tetap tinggal pun kau bersikeras ingin pergi. Lalu apa yang membuatmu kecewa? Karena ia tak menahanmu? Ia sudah melakukannya. Ia sudah melakukan berjuta cara agar kau tetap tinggal. Tapi otakmu memaksa mengacuhkan dia. Mungkin kali ini ia lelah. Maka, pergilah.

Kau ingat jelas ketika pertama kau mencari informasi tentang keluarga Haruno. Keluarga bangsawan yang membuatmu menjadi yatim-piatu. Membuat kakakmu tercinta, Uchiha Itachi tega membunuh Ayah Ibumu. Saat itu matamu tertumbuk pada foto seorang gadis yang dipeluk erat oleh bajingan yang ingin kau telan bulat-bulat. Gadis itu tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya kau ikut tersenyum setelah peristiwa pilu yang kau lewati. Hatimu bergetar melihat gadis itu. Tak perlu dokter cinta untuk memvonis penyakitmu. Kau, Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Cinta pertamamu disaat kau sudah tak tahu apa cinta masih diperlukan di dunia yang kejam ini. Kau tak menyesal saat itu. Kau tak tahu apa jadinya kalau kau menemui gadis itu.

Hari demi hari kau manfaatkan mencari tahu apa hal yang disukai si nona muda. Kau dapatkan semua informasi itu. Meski hatimu berkata kau ingin mencintainya dengan tulus, kau tetap berniat untuk menghancurkan Haruno satu ini. Kau berhasil!

Ketika semua pria datang mendekatinya. Ketika semua pria berlomba-lomba memberinya apapun yang ia suka. Ketika mata setiap pria hanya tertuju padanya, kau muncul. Seolah tak tahu kalau dialah sang primadonna, kau melenggang dihadapannya. Bahkan kau tak meliriknya barang sedikitpun. Kau lewati pewaris Haruno Corporation itu dengan mantap. Kau hebat!

Tak perlu menunggu dua puluh empat jam untuk membuat Sakura memperhatikanmu. Kau sudah menawannya sejak pertama. Dia membentakmu. Menuntut sikap tidak sopanmu. Meski kau sungguh terpesona oleh tatapan indahnya, kau acuhkan gadis itu. Kau berkutat dengan bukumu. Kau tersenyum dibalik ekspresi dinginmu. Kucing masuk perangkap, itulah pikirmu.

Kau bahkan masih bisa merasakan harum parfum Sakura saat ini. Kilasan masa lalu itu tak penting. Yang terpenting balas dendammu. Bagaimana bisa kau membuang waktu selama tiga tahun padahal ada banyak kesempatan bagimu untuk membunuh lelaki itu? Itukan niatmu mendekati putrinya? Atau cinta membutakan matamu? Lupakah kau pada misi yang harus kau selesaikan? Maka Sasuke, pergilah!

Pergi.

Benarkah barusan Sakura memberimu ijin untuk pergi?

Tahukah ia apa yang terjadi kalau kau benar-benar pergi?

Kehilangan ayah yang ia banggakan!

Siapkah gadis rapuh itu?

Kau tahu benar apa jawabnya.

"Teme! Teme!" Kau dengar sebuah seruan yang semakin dekat. Suara yang tak lagi asing ditelingamu. Kau hanya tersenyum, seperti biasa.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Kau mau kemana?" ia bertanya padamu sambil terengah-engah. Jelas sekali ia baru saja berlari.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabmu dingin. Kau tak butuh siapapun saat ini.

"Teme, kau meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Ia masih duduk di taman sendirian. Ia masih menangis," jelas mantan temanmu yang berambut pirang itu. Kau cuma mantan teman , Naruto.. desahmu dalam hati.

"Jangan begini. Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kalian? Bukannya kalian akan segera bertunangan?"

"Aku tak butuh gadis lemah. Lagipula aku hanya main-main dengannya," balasmu. Kali ini kau benar-benar jijik pada dirimu sendiri. Hey Sasuke, apa bedanya kau dengan bajingan itu sekarang? Kalian sama saja.

Bugh!

Tinjuan itu jelas terasa. Bahkan tanpa perlu menyentuhnya, kau bisa jamin seratus persen kalau sudut bibirmu sudah berdarah. Kau tak berniat membalas. Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Kemana perginya aura membunuhmu? Kau rela dihajar pria lemah seperti Naruto? Dia kan bukan levelmu!

Meski kali ini otakmu merespon lebih cepat, kau tak bergeming. Kau hanya terpaku dalam diam. Mencerna semua yang telah terjadi.

Kau ingat kencan pertamamu.

Sore itu di taman kau persembahkan seikat bunga lili putih untuk gadis spesialmu.

Begitu pula saat ulang tahunmu.

Gadis manis itu memberimu kejutan. Dia menemanimu seharian di taman 'kalian'. Berbagi suka. Tertawa. Merancang masa depan bersamamu. Mendoakan agar kau berumur panjang. Kau tersenyum dari hati. Kau bisa melihat sosok wanita hangat yang kau rindukan dalam diri pacarmu. Sosok Mikoto Uchiha, ibumu. Kau memeluk gadis itu dengan tulus. Ibu, panggilmu dalam hati. Kau sadar, sesungguhnya Sakura-lah yang menawanmu. Sakura-lah yang membuatmu tergila-gila. Sore itu kau berniat membatalkan misimu. Cintamu telah begitu jauh. Tapi ketika bayangan Mikoto terlihat semakin jelas, senyummu pudar. Otakmu mengingatkan, bukankah karena gadis inilah kau tak lagi bisa memeluk wanita nomor satu dalam hidupmu? Kalau Sakura tidak terlahir ke dunia, kau tak perlu bersedih. Kau pasti masih merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluhmu bersama-sama. Bukan hanya dengan Ibu. Tetapi juga dengan Ayah dan Kakak lelakimu.

Salah besar Sakura memberimu kejutan. Kau justru semakin berhasrat untuk balas dendam. Hatimu kali ini mantap untuk menghancurkan hidup gadis yang ada dalam pelukanmu itu.

Kau tersenyum penuh arti membayangkan memori masa lalu itu.

Senyum yang sama.

Penuh kebencian.

Rasa sakit.

Tiga tahun kau buang waktumu. Bermain-main dengan musuhmu.

Tapi kali ini tak ada lagi yang bisa menggoyahkan niatmu. Bahkan gadis yang pernah kau bayangkan akan menjadi istrimu sekalipun.

Tak ada.

Kau tinggalkan Naruto sendiri di halte itu. Kau sebrangi jalanan yang lengang dan dengan sedikit berlari menuju ke sebuah gedung bertingkat yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. Kau tersenyum sinis ketika kau baca tulisan 'Haruno Corporation' yang terpampang di gedung itu. Kau melangkah dengan pasti setelah memastikan kau membawa warisan kakakmu. Kau lemparkan koper yang sedari tadi kau jadikan kamuflase. Koper itu kosong. Kau juga berdusta dengan mengatakan bahwa kau akan meninggalkan Jepang. Sesungguhnya kau hanya akan melengkapi misimu.

Kau berjalan cepat.

Ketika dua satpam menghadangmu tak ragu-ragu kau melenyapkan mereka. Kau jenius! Bahkan kau sudah membunuh dua orang tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti. Pistol peredam suara. Persiapanmu begitu matang, Uchiha!

Dua orang itu jatuh.

Dalam otakmu, siapapun yang mengganggu lebih baik ikut mati.

Apalagi mereka adalah anak buah keparat itu. Kau bahkan mengharamkan menyebut namanya. Kau tak ingin menodai lidahmu hanya untuk menyuarakan nama yang begitu hina.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

Enam.

Tujuh.

Tujuh orang sudah kau bunuh. Senyummu semakin lebar.

Kau bahagia. Ini menyenangkan, pikirmu.

Ketika kau sampai di depan sebuah pintu, kau hapus senyum itu.

It's show time!

Kau dobrak pintu itu. Kau acuhkan luka yang timbul. Lagi-lagi darah.

Bisa kau baca sorot kaget dari mantan calon mertuamu. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tak tahu kaulah Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa. Ia membunuh kakekmu. Nenekmu. Memaksa kakakmu, Itachi menghabisi ayah dan ibumu. Dia tak tahu kau Sasuke! Ia begitu ceroboh karena tak tahu bahwa Itachi punya adik. Atau.. Kami-sama lah yang begitu baik. Membiarkanmu hidup dalam sengsara batin, kemudian memberimu kepuasan jasmani.

Kami-sama telah menghadiahimu kado dari surga, Sasuke.

BRAK!

Pria tua itu terjatuh. Belum puas melihatnya meregang nyawa. Kau arahkan pistolmu ke titik kelaminnya. Kau ingat betul ia pernah melukai ibumu dengan alat vitalnya itu. Meski kau tahu ia sudah mati, kau masih saja menembakinya. Kau menikmatinya, Sasuke? Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kau tertawa lepas. Kau arahkan ke dalam mulut tua bangka itu. Tiga tembakan berturut-turut. Tawamu semakin kencang.

Di tengah tawamu itu kau dengar sirine. Kau tersenyum seperti biasa. Polisi?

"Cih!"

Kau meludah tepat di atas wajah pria malang itu.

Kau pejamkan matamu. Kau lihat Ayah Ibumu saling merangkul, tersenyum dengan bangganya. Disisi lain kau lihat Itachi, sosok yang paling kau puja menatapmu dengan senyum khasnya. Ia bangga padamu. Lalu bisa kau rasakan Kakek Nenekmu memanggilmu. Kau merindukan mereka. Misimu berhasil Sasuke. Selamat! Kau berhasil. "Aku berhasil kak!" serumu riang. Air matamu tumpah.

Kau melangkah dengan mantap. Menjulurkan kedua tanganmu seperti hendak memeluk. Langkahmu semakin cepat, beradu dengan polisi disisi lain yang hendak menangkapmu. Kau berjalan lurus ke arah beranda kantor yang terbuka lebar. Kau tatap ke bawah, ada banyak polisi disana. Kau tersenyum. Sebelum mengakhiri aksimu, kau simpan sebuah senyuman. Haruno Sakura. _Aku mencintaimu._

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Ayo kita pergi Sakura."

Gadis itu masih menatap gundukan tanah yang basah itu.

"Tinggalkan aku," balasnya dingin.

Pria berambut hitam legam itu pergi.

"Sasuke-kun," desahnya. "Apakah kau bahagia sekarang?"

Mata gadis itu memerah namun ia tak menitikkan air mata. Seolah menangis tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

"Apakah kau sudah berkumpul kembali dengan keluargamu? Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

Ia meremas bunga lili putih yang tergeletak di samping nisan dihadapannya.

"Kau puas?" bentaknya tiba-tiba.

"Kau hebat!"

"Hebat Sasuke!"

Bagai kehilangan kesadaran, ia bertepuk tangan hingga kedua telapak tangannya memerah. Ia meraup nisan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' dihadapannya. Meremasnya geram.

"Hebat! Kau memang Uchiha! Kau memang Uchiha! Kalian Uchiha memang pantas mati!"

Setelah berteriak seperti orang gila, gadis berambut pink itu melangkah meninggalkan area pemakaman. Dikuburnya perasaannya. Kini ia hanya punya otak. Hatinya sudah ia tinggalkan. Ia tak butuh cinta. Di dunia yang kejam ini, kau tak butuh cinta untuk bertahan hidup. Gunakan otakmu, maka dunia akan ada dalam genggamanmu.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Senyum yang berbeda.

Penuh kebencian.

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"_**Penderitaan karena kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga itu sama bagi semua orang.**_

_**Kita sama-sama sudah merasaknnya.**_

_**Kau demi keadilanmu..**_

_**Dan aku demi keadilanku..**_

_**Orang lain takkan bisa mengerti apa yang kita rasakan tanpa mengalami penderitaan yang sama..**_

_**Tapi,**_

_**Walaupun mengerti, tetap tak bisa saling memahami..**_

_**Itulah..**_

_**Kebenaran.."**_

[Pain, Naruto 433 ; Pertemuan]

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

FIN

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

Cuap Cuap Author

Hulahulaa!

bagaimana fict kali ini?

maaf Aya udah mosting fict baru disaat dua fict Aya

masih harus dilanjutkan.

ga tau kenapa, karena sibuk berkutat sama persiapan UN,

otak Aya ga bisa mikir yang romance-romance =='

#pengakuan sebenarnya Aya ini Sasuke Hater,

dan juga

Sakura Hater.

tapi Aya ngebuat fict ini bukan untuk ngebash mereka,

Aya cuma nyoba-nyoba aja, bisa ga Aya nulis tentang

SasuSaku, dan meskipun abal,

Aya puas! xD

hehe, bagaimana pendapat readers-chan sekalian?

suka kah?

boleh minta review?

cup basah,

xoxo.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

**[2011, Jan 16th ; 12:36 AM]**


End file.
